Malam bersamanya
by Ro Taylor
Summary: Harry merenung di tengah malam,dan Draco mengetahui semuanya...Please Review!


Harry berusaha menikmati Teh Susunya tanpa diganggu oleh bayang-bayang di olehnya seseorang yang bagaikan hantu di otaknya.

Sebenarnya orang itu sama sekali tidak rumit perlu mengingat asrama Slytherin dan Rambut Pirang Platinum,dan Naga.

Ya,kalian pasti sudah tahu apa yang Harry maksud.

Draco Malfoy.

Entah kenapa Harry memikirkannya karena kemarin Malfoy membuat ramuannya meledak,apa karena keberatan hatinya karena Malfoy menjadi Ketua Murid,tidak,itu lain.

Yang berada di hatinya kini _suka_.

Harry nyaris mual sehabis itu yang kurang wajar untuknya karena terkesan gila.

Draco Malfoy,kan hanya _musuh_ Harry tak akan menyukainya se-mili-meter akan pernah._Ever_.

Tapi pengakuan itu malah membuat hati Harry menjerit,keras dan terasa tercabik,terkutuk dengan kutukan Cruciatus,dan tampak amat sendiri tak tega dengan hatinya yang tampak sakit luar biasa.

Angin bertiup,berdesing melewati telinga Harry,mengingatkan desingan sapu saat Harry bermain Quidditch dan dikejar masih ingat saat dia dikejar Bludger gila dan dia melihat Snicth diatas kepala...

Harry menghela mengingat kejadian itu,dan dia sama sekali tak ingat Draco Malfoy sampai kata 'Snicth'.

Dengan menghirup Teh Susunya,perasaan Harry jauh lebih duduk ditaman sendiri,bagai orang gila dengan pakaian jubah dan tongkat kayu mencuat di kantong terkesan aneh jika ada Muggle yang kini dia di Hogwarts,dan dia melanggar jam malam hanya untuk merenungkan apa yang tidak bisa direnungkan,ibaratnya.

Di kejauhan,tampak remang-remang orang tampak bingung,karena tak ada yang tahu dia disini kecuali orang yang memegang Peta Perampok dan membacanya.

"wah,tak kusangka seorang Gryffindor bisa stress juga."

Harry Draco Malfoy.

* * *

><p>Draco tersenyum kepada Harry,hangat dan belum pernah melihat raut wajah seorang Malfoy yang seperti itu.<p>

"oh,kau."jawab Harry,agak sinis meskipun dia sebenarnya berusaha hangat. "sedang apa kemari?"

"aku juga ingin kebebasan sepertimu,Potter."jawab mendengus.

"kukira kau sudah berubah,berusaha memanggilku 'Harry'." tertawa,lalu duduk disebelah Harry.

"lho,aku sudah berubah dan ramah denganmu."kilah Draco,nyaris tak terdengar karena suaranya terbawa angin. "kau merenungkan apa,sampai-sampai stress begitu?"

_ Pertanyaan__ bodoh_,jerit Harry dalam dia memaksakan diri untuk tersenyum misterius.

"Slytherin tak boleh tahu."jawabnya,matanya mengedip mendengus,sama seperti dengusan Harry.

"kau menyukai seseorang."kata tersedak,lalu terbatuk-batuk.

"minum,minum!"kata Draco,panik sekali melihat Harry meminum Teh-nya dengan terburu-buru.

"terima kasih."kata Harry,mukanya berubah tadi Draco panik melihatnya tersedak?

"hmmm...,"gumam sangat manis di telinga ?Dia kerasukan apa sih?

"kau bohong."kata Draco pelan. "kau suka seseorang."

Harry tak menjawab pertanyaan itu.

"aku juga suka seseorang,Harry."ujar kapan Draco memanggilnya 'Harry'?bukannya biasanya Draco memanggilnya dengan 'Potter'?

"kubilang sudah berubah,kan?"tawa Draco,menebak pikiran hanya menatap polos Draco.

"siapa yang kau suka?"tanya kembali memandang Harry dengan lembut.

"Dia seorang Gryffindor."kata Draco lembut,meraih tangan Harry dan Harry tampak terkena kutukan Ikat-Tubuh-Sempurna saat itu.

"Dia pahlawan..,"Draco menyentuh dagu Harry dengan Hijau Harry menatap mata Abu-abu Draco yang tampak bergairah.

"mantan musuhku,"dari dagu,tangan Draco beralih menyentuh pipi Harry.

"Berambut Hitam berantakan,"Draco memajukan sedikit wajahnya.

"dan...,dia dihadapanku sekarang."kata Draco sebelum mencium bibir hangat mengerang tanpa bisa ditahan,jari-jarinya meremas rambut halus Draco dan membalas ciuman Draco dengan segenap jiwanya,dan dia bertanya-tanya apakah ini mengerang pelan,meminta senang hati Harry membuka bibirnya untuk dijelajahi Draco.

Dan secara mendadak,semua itu berhenti meski mereka masih dengan posisi berpelukan.

"terima kasih."kata Harry sebelum kembali mengecup bibir Draco.

* * *

><p><strong> Note:<strong> Mengimbangi antara Cerita Neville dan Drarry yang aneh ini.

Tapi oke deh!biar ntar ada tulisan 'Author of two story' (soalnya males kalau one story melulu)

Point-nya,kalian harus review ini kalau gak aku akan nyebur ke Danau Hogwarts (#plaaaaakk...mengancam diri doang kok).


End file.
